Rondo of The Sun and Moon
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: Slightly based on the song. Luka is the daughter of the evil King. Miiku is a mercenary sent to kill Luka. Miku/Luka DROPPED
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

As the night dawned upon us, I knew what would be next.

We were naïve, thinking that our small camp of rebels could withstand the might of the royal family. I warned my husband that we would not win. He didn't listen. He's driven mad by the hatred he kept bottled up inside him, after years under the cruelty of Lord Megurine.

Many more shared that hatred along with him. For who can say that they adored the royal family. They ruled with and iron fist, took from the poor, kidnapped daughters, and forced men into labor and war. They basked in their wealth while leaving others to fall into poverty. People have died of hunger and of the cold because of not having a warm place at night or food to quell their hunger. I pity them.

I gaze around me. My family wasn't poor nor were we rich. We could fend for ourselves, have a warm bed to sleep in, and food. My husband and I had taken pity on those who weren't as lucky as we were. We provided them with what we could. The men whose families we helped vowed to follow us, treating us as their saviors.

Were we their saviors?

I begin to think otherwise now. Leading them to fight against the Megurines when defeat is inevitable. That is not the work of a savior, is it?

I out the window and suddenly feel a chill make its way in my spine. Soldiers of the royal family marched their way to our small abode. I can faintly hear the men downstairs, preparing for the battle. I began to sob.

"Mama. Why are you crying?"

I look up to see the bright sapphire orbs of my only child. I couldn't help but grab her and hold her close to me.

"Nothing sweetheart. It's nothing." I assure her as I rock her back and forth against me.

We stayed like that until the fighting began. War cries and shout rippled through the silent night. The clashing of swords echoed in our ears. I began to feel my daughter shake in my arms.

"Mama." She whimpers against my chest, as I can feel her tears on my clothes.

The door breaks open and several soldiers make their way inside, torches in hand. Following them inside was none other than Lord Megurine himself, in all his glory as the new king.

"Ah. The beautiful wife of Ryuu." He says as he approaches us, laughing maniacally.

"Kill me but let my child live." I plead.

"You're begging for mercy?" He wonders out loud, rubbing his chin. And before I knew it, he forcefully grabbed my toddler from me. I tried to grab her back but soldiers grabbed me.

Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I watched him.

"Hey little girl. Do you know who I am?" He asks my child.

She nods slowly. "You're the evil king."

He laughs again. "That's right, child. I'm evil aren't I?" He says as he stares at her in the eyes and I can see her shaking in fear.

"And I'm the one who killed your father." He says with a smirk as my daughter begins to cry. "Now you're going to watch me kill your mother!"

With that he threw her to the side like a ragdoll. I struggle against their hold to try and make sure that my child is safe but I can't. I saw another soldier grab her and hold her face so that she can see me. I look at her in the eyes, trying to say that everything will be alright.

I didn't like what I saw in her eyes.

Hatred. Hatred that mirrored those of her father.

"Hey." I turn my head to the direction of the voice. Only to see a point of a blade inches from my face. I turn to look at the wielder of the sword, to see the king smirking.

"Ready to die?"

**A/N: First story for Vocaloid. This is Miku's mother point of view, in case you were wondering.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Italics = Miku's POV/ Normal text = Third person POV/Luka's POV**

**Not proofread.**

~x~

_The entire town was in high spirits. The city was filled with light and music. Children danced and sang on the streets. Men took a break from their hard labor to enjoy the scenery. Women sang and played instruments. This was one of those days that the city could forget its poverty and the cruelty of their Lords and just enjoy._

_It was the day that the entire city celebrated the birthday of their beloved princess._

Said princess slowly opened her eyes as she tried to focus them on her pearl white ceiling. Once her blurry vision was gone, she groggily sat up on the bed. She ran one hand through her pink hair, effectively straightening it out. She looked around her room. The curtains had been pulled back already, letting the sun's rays into her otherwise very dark room. She spotted a tray of food on her study table, the books she left there the night before now placed neatly back on the shelf where they belong. Yawning slightly, she got up and headed for her vanity table, not bothering to make the bed. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if something had changed. Her bright sapphire eyes and silky pink hair were the same as they were the day before.

'_I don't feel older. There's nothing that makes this day special.' _Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the door open slightly and a woman with long silver hair entered, crimson eyes wide with shock as she had not expected for the princess to be awake already.

"Good morning." The princess greets the blushing servant with a small smile on her lips.

"G-Good morning, Hime. I-I thought you were still asleep." The servant humbly says as she places the princess's dress on a chair, careful not to ruffle it, and makes her way to the bed to fix it. "Happy birthday, Hime." She greets with a small smile.

The princess's smile immediately drops. "I see nothing happy of this day, Haku."

Haku, who had just finished the bed, gave the princess a confused look. "It's your eighteenth birthday, Hime. Are you not happy with it?"

The princess shrugs. "It just feels like an ordinary day for me." She gives Haku a small smile. "And Haku, how many times have I told you to call me Luka when we're alone."

Haku blushed deeply at the honor being given to her by the princess. "B-But I am just a servant, Hi-Luka-san." She says.

Luka smiles wider. "You have always been my favorite servant." She says as she grabs a brush and holds it out for Haku. "Brush my hair?"

Haku blushed more and was about to take the brush from the princess's hand when Luka dropped the brush to the floor and grabbed Haku's hand instead, pulling the silver haired girl towards her and connecting their lips in a kiss.

~x~

_The princess. Everyone in the Kingdom loves her. It seems like with all their problems and hardships, she acts as their beacon of hope. The heir to the Megurine throne was supposedly a gentle and kind princess. How foolish of them to think that. I just refuse to believe it._

"_Hatsune-sama. My lady will see you now." A voice called from behind me. I've heard his voice a hundred times say the same words to me, yet even now, I have never looked at his face. As I keep my hood covering more than half of my face, I walk past him and enter the hallway. _

_Fear is what this place entails. Even I, a trained and cold-blooded assassin, find myself feeling little to the huge hallway that lead to her office. Her. She rules us all. She who gave me a home when all I had was taken from me. She who was the same age as me, maybe even younger, yet held me tightly, cradling me, as I bawled out my final tears. She who had promised me that she would help me extract my revenge. Even after all the time we spent together, even after all the warmth, I still fear her._

_Feeling the cold jeweled handle in my grip, I feel my heart rate pick up. Twisting it easily and then walking inside, I quickly feel two eyes bore into me. Taking off my hood and letting my teal hair fall down, I bow lowly to her._

"_No need for formalities, Miku." She says, her voice laced with the innocence of her age. It sent shivers of fear down my spine._

_Raising my head, my eyes immediately found her electric blue eyes. A wave of fear erupted within me and I found myself bowing my head low again._

"_Is there any business you wish for me to carry out, My Lady?" I ask, my voice croaking a little._

_I hear her click her tongue. "When will you do as I say, Miku?" She says, emphasizing her usage of my first name._

_I sigh before a small smile made its way to my lips. I really don't understand why I'm afraid of my childhood friend. Raising my head again, I meet her eyes with mine, a smile grazed on both our lips. "I understand, Rin."_

_She nodded, satisfied with my answer. Leaning back on her huge chair, she rested her feet on top of her desk._

"_That's bad conduct, Rin." I chastise playfully. She answers with an eye roll and a smirk._

"_Conduct is unknown in this building, Miku. I thought you of all people would know that." She says as she watched me sit on the chair in front of her, mimicking her earlier movements._

_I roll my eyes too before clearing my throat and taking my feet off the table._

"_Back to business so quickly?" She asks, a knowing smirk on her lips._

"_You know what day it is. This is my chance." I answer, my voice full of spite._

_She nods knowingly. "That's precisely why I called you here. For your revenge."_

_My eyes widen a bit at her words. As I took in her smirk and that spark in her eyes, I knew she had a plan. I couldn't help my own smirk from appearing. _

_Rin Kagamine was not given the title of Daughter of Evil for nothing. Of course she had a plan._

~x~

Luka sat in one of the library seat as she aimlessly flipped the pages of the book in front of her. Her red-haired tutor watched her warily from her seat across the princess.

"H-Hime." She says quietly, careful not to provoke the pinkette. "Shouldn't you be taking this time to enjoy and have fun?"

Luka gave her a blank stare. "Why would I?"

"It's your birth – "

The princess had stood up so abruptly that her chair screeched across the floor, effectively stopping her tutor's sentence. "That doesn't matter. This is a normal day for me so we'll proceed with our normal activities. You will tutor me like always, Meiko-sensei."

The red-head adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. "Ah. If that's the case then, H-Luka-san, the King has given me special orders to teach you a particular subject about our kingdom." She says, a look of seriousness evident on her face.

Luka narrowed her eyes at her. "And what would that be?"

Meiko nodded lightly before standing up and taking a book from one of the shelves. She set it down in front of the princess and traced her finger on the title.

"The Kingdom's Heirloom?" Luka asked.

"Yes." Meiko answered, taking a seat again. "You are of proper age now. It is time to do your duty for the Kingdom by marrying a prince and carrying the heir of our Kingdom."

Luka gritted her teeth, her hands forming into fists. "So my father has told you to educate me in doing my duty for the Kingdom? Haven't I done enough already?" She demands, her voice shaking with anger.

"T-That's not what I meant, Luka-san. This… Marrying a prince. It's your role." Meiko answered in a steady voice.

"What do I care about that?" Luka half-shouted, slamming her fist on the table. "I am not interested in any of that! I don't want to marry a prince that I don't love. If father wants an heir then he has me. I am more than fit to rule this country in his wake." Her voice got softer as her eyes fell upon her red-head companion. "Also, the ones I love are Meiko-sensei and Haku."

It was Meiko's turn to slam her hand on the table. "Luka-san! Please understand! This child's play has to end. I care for you. Haku cares for you as well. But understand that this isn't the love you need, Luka-san."

The pinkette bit her lip as she took in the appearance of her usually calm teacher. The red-head's face was flustered and there were tears falling down her cheeks. "Meiko-sensei, do you actually mean any of that? Is this all child's play for you?"

"Love between women isn't real." Meiko answers in a weak voice.

A small smile graced Luka's lips. "You say that while crying at me. Honestly, did you think it was just that?" She paused for a while, waiting for her tutor to answer. When she didn't, the princess sighed and continued. "Haku said the same thing earlier today, in her own way." This made the red-head look up at her. "She didn't do a very convincing job. Much like what you're doing right now. But I understand." Luka smiled again before jumping to the other side of the table and enveloping the other girl in a hug. "If this is what you want me to do, then I will endure and do my duty."

~x~

"_You can't possibly be serious about this!" I shout at her, my voice echoing around the room._

"_I am." Rin answers simply, a knowing smirk on her lips again._

"_No way. I am not going to do this." I reject her idea again. It's absurd really. What is she thinking?_

"_You are. Make her fall in love with you, the handsome prince of the _Kagamine_ kingdom, and you have the entire palace wrapped around your fingers." She states simply, as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world._

_Sure, I've used seduction as a way to finish my jobs before but this is just absurd. I thought for sure that her plan would involve an ambush on the night of the ball, but no. She wants me to act as the second prince of the Kagamine Kingdom and make the princess fall in love with me. Not only that, she wants me to cross-dress as a male! Sure the Kagamine Kingdom is pretty small and the fact that it's leader, Rin, is helping me is hidden as well. It's pretty safe to enter the palace under their name. But seriously, a prince?_

"_You understand right? Ritsu-kun will help you. Kaito-kun will accompany you to the ball tonight." Rin says with a tone that said this was final._

_I sigh, succumbing to my fate. "What about my hair?"_

"_Tie it in a ponytail or whatever." Rin said as she stood up and began pushing me out the door. Sheesh. Is she actually going to help me?_

~x~

The hall of the palace was filled with beautiful decorations. Nobles and a few blessed commoners danced and drank in glee. The King sat on his throne, watching everything. The princess, clothed elegantly with a black and pink dress, socialized with some. The smile on her face was more of a façade to please the guests. A few prince's from nearby kingdoms had already approached her and asked her for a dance, which she couldn't reject. Truthfully, all of them looked dull to her.

Her boredom with her own birthday party was starting to show on her façade when a trail of teal caught her eye. Suddenly drawn by curiosity, she weaved through the crowd, following the teal person.

_I can feel my heart rate pick up as we enter the palace. Kaito-kun said that he would get me to the main part of the ball before he left. The suit and vest I'm wearing make me feel so embarrassed that I don't want him to leave just yet._

_Ah. What am I acting all childish for? Still, I'm finally inside the palace. The home of the person I truly loathe the most. And here I am, on a mission to get her daughter to fall in love with me._

"_Mikuo-sama." I hear Kaito call out. Ah, I'm Mikuo here. A prince._

"_Mikuo-sama." Kaito calls again. "This is as far as I can accompany you. I will stay just outside if you need anything." I nod, knowing full well what he meant. If I'm exposed, there's always a back-up plan. He's ready to fight if necessary. Of course, I disliked the backup plan. That means I just have to be careful then._

"_I understand, Kaito-kun. Leave everything to me." I say._

"_Good luck." With that, Kaito left me in the party. I suddenly tense up. This is really my first time at a ball. I don't know what to do._

"_Excuse me." A voice similar to wind chimes said. As I turn around, I find myself staring at one of the most beautiful girls I have seen in my life. Ugh, no, that's wrong. _The_ most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

_Her bright sapphire eyes and small smile were filled with gentleness. Her face is perfectly angled. Her skin is so white, it's almost transparent. Her dress outlined her very curvy body. Her assets certainly have grown. Her bright pink hair flowed down her back and shined. I can't help but feel my fingers tingle with the want to run through those beautiful locks._

_Before I could say anything, she held out her hand. "I believe we have not been introduced yet." She says with a sultry smile grazing her lips. I can't help the involuntary shiver that made its way down my spine._

"_Ah!" I quickly grab her hand. As I did so, I felt a spark of electricity run through me the moment the bare skin of our hand touched. Judging by the slight widening of her eyes, she felt it too. "I am Mikuo Kagamine, second prince of the Kagamine Kingdom in the north." I say that line that Kaito had made me memorize._

_Her smile visibly drops at this as she eyes me from head to toe. "You… Are a prince?"_

_Shit. She thought I was a girl? "Y-Yes. Is something the matter?"_

_Her eyes narrow at me. "You look a lot like a woman. Your hair is long too."_

"_Ah. I grew it out because of my mother's wishes." It hurt me inside to say those words. But I have to say it. "She wanted a daughter with long hair and my sister Rin would not agree to it. I was stuck with the role to fulfill her wish."_

_She nods understandingly. "Kagamine, you say. I take it you take on your mother's genes? Your hair is teal."_

_I nod. "I do. Ah. I still don't know your name."_

_Before she could answer, a man with long purple hair approached her and bowed lightly. He took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it._

"_Hime. I am Gakupo Kamui of the East Kingdom. Would you grant me the eternal happiness of dancing with me?" He says with starry eyes. Ugh, disgusting._

_Ah, wait. Did he just say Hime?_

"_Of course." She answers with a warm smile. Then she turned to me. "I am Luka Megurine. I'm surprised you aren't aware of that, Prince Mikuo. Farewell."_

_I stand there dumbfounded. Why did she, the princess, the daughter of that horrible man, seem so nice and kind? And just what was that electricity from earlier?_

_~x~_

**A/N: I know. I suck at updating. Bear with me here. This story is pretty AU with Miku crossdressing. Ehehehe.**_  
><em>

****By the way, follow me on tumblr. secretlyretarded . tumblr. com without the spaces of course.****


	3. Chapter 2

_My thoughts are all over the place. Still, even though I'm having a mental debate, I put on a fake smile as I socialize with people I've watched all my life. They smile back and talk in a civil manner but I know that deep inside, they all have a pitch black heart. No one is to be trusted. Especially not _her. _I throw a glance her way for the umpteenth time this evening. The same purple haired man from when we first met still accompanied her. She gives him a small smile and a slight smile, acting interested with his tales, but I can see by the quick glances she send to the people that she wanted someone to rescue her from the man. I was trained to pick up small details as this. It's not that I was intently watching her or anything. I turn to answer the woman in front of me but before I did, I spied the purple haired man inching his hands to caress the princess's thighs. With a quick excuse to the woman, I swiftly make my way to the pair._

"_Excuse me, Hime." I say as I cut in between the two, effectively stopping the man's advances by grabbing his hand and crushing it in a tight grip._

'_This is just to impress the princess. Not that I care at all that this perverted maniac was attempting to touch her in an inappropriate way.' I assure myself of the thought as I grip his hand tighter until I hear his breath hitch behind me._

_I turned my attention back to the princess who had a relieved look on her face._

"_Kagamine-kun." She breathed out._

_I give an almost involuntary smile back. "I am honored that the princess remembers me."_

_She chuckles at this and I'm pretty sure it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Wait, what? Focus, Miku! "One would not forget such a striking young man as you, Kagamine Mikuo-san."_

_I feel the blush that crept up my cheeks. Her light giggles solidified the fact that I am red faced from a single compliment by her._

_I hear a gruff, and slightly pained, voice from behind me. "Such a striking young man, yes. But a person who resembles a woman and doesn't have the manners to realize he's interrupting a conversation." The man behind me said. I could feel his glares as he tried to free his hands from my grip. No luck there, though._

_I spin around without letting go of his hand to give him a pointed look. "Oh, I suppose I should apologize if I was interrupting a conversation of the princess with a respectable man. But I'm not apologizing, see…" I sneer while gripping his hand ever tighter. "…because you're not a respectable man." _

_He actually flinches as he looked at me but continues to glare still. "Why you impudent child!" He raises his free hand to smack me._

"_Kamui-kun. Please, at least maintain some civility." The princess's voice makes him freeze. I chance a look at her and the ice in her eyes was enough to make me shiver, making me thank whoever's up there that it isn't directed towards me. "You have already disrespected me once with your lewd behavior. I wish you would not destroy this party by creating a scene and dishonoring a man worthy of my praise."_

_I'm shocked. I never expected the princess to be this… strong-willed. I watch as Kamui cowers in embarrassment and flees the scene, the other party-goers whispering amongst themselves as they watched him walk away._

"_I'm sorry about that, Kagamine-kun." The princess apologizes with a small smile._

_I raise my hand to stop her. "It's no problem, Hime-sama. In such a grand party like this, we can't help but have unruly guests. It was my only right that I made sure the princess isn't bothered by brutes such as that man."_

_She raises her head at me with a huge smile. "You never cease to amaze me, Kagamine-kun. I never expected that there would be such a well-mannered prince like you to come to my ball."_

_I give her a small bow. "I am honored."_

"_Please, grant _me _the honor of a dance, Kagamine-kun." She says as she holds out her hand._

_I grinned at her as I took her hand in mine. Tingles erupted from where I felt the warmth of her hand and my heart rate picked up. "It would be _my _honor to dance with the lovely princess. And please, call me by my first name if you wish."_

_Her eyes light up at my words and she grins back. "That would be lovely, Ka – I mean, Mikuo-kun."_

The two positioned themselves in the middle of the crowd and soon enough, the spotlight was on them. To dance in front of them was the beautiful and beloved princess of the kingdom and an unknown but dashingly handsome young prince. The two moved together, hands placed where they should be and a smile on their faces, and they began to dance. Their movements were slow and graceful, and everyone was entranced at the beauty of it all. They captured everyone's attention and the people were in awe.

"You are a very magnificent dancer, Mikuo-kun." Luka whispered in a deep and husky voice.

Miku couldn't help the goosebumps that rose all throughout her body at the princess' tone of voice. "I could say the same to you, Hime-sama. It really is an honor to share this dance with you."

Luka gave Miku a small smile. "Please do return the favor of calling me by my first name as well."

Miku was surprised but didn't let it show in her actions. She still moved fluidly along with the princess at their dance. "I-I'm honored, Hi – I mean, Luka-sama." Miku's heart fluttered as the name fell off her lips.

Luka found herself blushing as she heard her name roll off the tealette's tongue. Her name sounded so beautiful coming from the prince.

_Prince? _Luka mentally raised a brow at her thoughts. Was the person in front of her really a prince? _No, Mikuo-kun carries himself like a prince. He's of royal blood, that's for sure. _She glanced at her partner's body. The soft skin that seemed to glow. The silky teal locks that was tied in a ponytail. The curvature of body. The bright red lips. The long eyelashes. The small swell of her chest. _What I'm curious about is whether he really is a he._

Soon it became apparent to the two that the time of their dance has ended and they moved away from each other, soft smiles grazing both their lips. The crowed clapped and applauded the two for their wonderful performance. Both of them bowed to the crowd. Once the clapping died down, someone new clapped. Everyone's attention flew to the King, who stood from his throne and clapped at the two, a soft smile in his lips.

Miku looked at him, anger quickly filling her up. He saw those same blue eyes staring at her and she wanted nothing more than to pull them out of their sockets. She bit her lip and tried to calm herself down. She's done well by far and she could not afford to blow it all up because she wasn't able to control her anger.

Luka noticed that something changed with Mikuo. She saw his hands lightly shaking. She grabbed his hand comfortingly, thinking that the young prince was nervous of meeting the King for the first time. Said King slowly walked down the stairs, hands still clapping at the two. Miku quickly felt calm because of the gesture and turned her head slightly to look at the princess. Warm and soft blue eyes stared back at her comfortingly. Miku couldn't help but see the unmistakable resemblance between the King that was approaching her, and the princess that was holding her hand.

Everything suddenly dawned on her again. Her mission. Her revenge. She didn't go to the ball just to associate with the princess. She had a far greater goal than that.

"Who are you young man?" The King said as he approached the two.

Miku tore her eyes off Luka's and turned to acknowledge the man she loathed. She put on a fake smile and bowed low. She could do this. She could make it through this.

"I am Kagamine Mikuo of the Northern Kingdom, Your Majesty." She introduced herself.

Luka, who still held Miku's hand in her own, noticed a small crack in Mikuo's voice as he acknowledged her father's title. She played it off for nervousness and looked up to give her father a small smile.

"Kagamine Mikuo? I was not aware of a third in the Kagamine siblings." The King stated in a confused tone.

Miku let out a light chuckle at this. "Most people consider my brother and sister a single entity as they are twins. People must've thought that there were only two Kagamine heirs because of that."

The King chuckled lightly as well. "That might be it." He gave Miku a huge smile that made her almost want to puke. "Kagamine-san, would you do us all the honor of staying in my kingdom for a while?"

Miku was taken aback by his offer. "I… I would love to, Your Highness. But I fear I may have to inform my dear sister of this before I can say I would stay for sure." This was a chance that was too good to be real and she wanted Rin's opinion of this first.

The King nodded. "Of course. May we expect you to return here tomorrow morning then?" Miku nodded. "Wonderful! Now, let us enjoy my daughter's ball once more." He gestured to the entwined hands of the two. Miku was about to let go of the princess' hand but Luka held it a little bit tighter before she pulled both of them in for another dance.

~x~

_People are leaving already and I too took my leave. I walk out of the Kingdom and said my farewell to the people there. Kaito was already waiting for me outside and I quickly jump in the carriage._

_Soon enough, we were back and I hopped off._

"_Thanks Kaito." I say and lightly punch the blue haired man on the shoulders. He stuck his tongue out at me before laughing._

"_You're welcome, _Mikuo._" He says teasingly. I only shake my head at him and make my way inside. The crowd of Rin's henchmen parted like the red sea as I walk past and I was surprised at their reaction. Since when did these people respect me? I look down on my clothing and see that I am still wearing the royal garbs Rin gave me. What? Did they seriously think I'm a different person?_

_I reach Rin's room and as I was about to knock, it opened and Len walked out. His eyes widen as he saw me._

"_Miku?" He asks in a confused voice._

"_Yeah, it's me. Who else did you think it was?" I reply in an irritated tone. It's not like I changed my look that much! "Now get out of the way. I have to talk to Rin."_

_He moves to the side quickly. I walk in but I could still feel his eyes following me. It pisses me off and I quickly drove my heel into his stomach. He staggers back and clutches his stomach in pain. I glare at him once more before I slam the door._

"_What's gotten you so angry, Miku?" I hear Rin ask and I sigh. I turn around to see her sitting on her table. Her hair is in a slight mess and she is buttoning her clothes. I arch a brow at her._

_She pauses from buttoning her clothes and glare at me. "Don't." She warns and I shut my mouth. I still chuckle at her. It's common knowledge here that she often sleeps with her brother. Their incestuous relationship is something she never wants to talk about, though._

"_So how was it?" She asks as she finished buttoning her clothes._

"_Yeah, about that…" I start and she already off the table and pinning me to the wall with a small dagger on my throat._

"_Did you mess something up?" She asks in a murderous tone. Her blue eyes burn holes into my skull. Fear fills me as the cold blade touches my skin._

"_N-No. I-It went extremely well, really." I manage to say and, like a switch, she drops her hold on me and lets her hand fall to her sides. She has a small sickly sweet smile on her lips as she waits for me to continue speaking._

"_I-I met the princess. We danced and the King was so happy with it that he asked me to stay at the kingdom for a while. I said, I would ask you about it first. I don't really know what to do, Rin." I explain and she clicks her tongue._

"_You should've said yes immediately. This is great news!" Rin chirps happily._

_I catch my breath. Rin still takes me by surprise even after all these years. "Just what am I going to do at the kingdom?"_

_She holds the dagger near her mouth and licks the blade with a murderous glint in her eyes. "You destroy it from the inside. You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_

_I shiver in fear. "W-What do you mean?"_

_She smiles innocently but her eyes say otherwise. "Earn their trust. Make the people love you. Make the _princess_ love you. Make the King adore you. Then extract your revenge. Get the throne you so rightfully deserve."_

_I nod. "And if they discover my disguise."_

_As soon as the final word left my lips, I feel the cold metal brush my ear and I freeze. My heart hammers against my chest as I watch Rin with scared eyes. Her hand is up in the air, poised as though she just threw something. The dagger in her hand is gone and I know it's now on the wall behind me._

_She gives me a sly smile as the murderous glint in her eyes is covered up with slight pity. "_If _they discover your disguise, then it won't only be a small dagger flying at you. It'll be hundreds of swords, arrows, and bullets. You will not make it out of that castle alive."_

_I audibly gulp. "I'll have to make sure they don't find out then."_

~x~

The King sat on his throne, his three most trusted advisors surrounding him.

"The Kagamine Kingdom's current ruler is known as the Daughter of Evil, My Lord." A seemingly young girl with her dark pink hair tied into drills said. She was Kasane Teto, a monk of the Eastern Temples that was really thirty-one years old but looked only fifteen.

"Kagamine Rin-san is a cunning young girl. Who can say that her brother is not like her?" A young woman with long green hair said. Her name is Sonika, the King's wisest concubine. More than her immense beauty, it was her intellect that attracted the King to her.

"Or that Kagamine Mikuo-kun is not like Kagamine Rin's twin, Kagamine Len-kun, who was branded as the Servant of Evil." A teenage girl with purple hair and a dreamy look on her face said. She was Yuzuki Yukari, a magician from the West Kingdom that came to serve the King.

"Kagamine-san seemed like a good person. Luka seemed to think so too and I trust my daughter's opinion on this." The King stated.

The three advisors looked at one another.

"I mean no offense, My Lord." Yukari began. "But Hime-sama might not be too reliable on this matter."

"I agree, Your Majesty. We know how Luka-sama is." Sonika said in agreement with Yukari.

The King only stared at the two of them, and then turned his attention to Teto.

"I trust the princess. Who I do not trust is Kagamine Mikuo-kun." Teto stated. "You can allow him to stay in the kingdom if you want, My King, but I suggest you keep an eye out in case he is like his siblings."

The King nodded with a smile. "Very well then. I trust that the three of you will be the ones to keep an eye out for this young man."

The three's eyes widened in surprise. "U-Us, sir?" Yukari asked.

"Of course. If I asked the soldiers to do this, they will make a blunder of themselves and Kagamine-kun will know." The King reasoned.

Teto nodded. "I understand, My Liege. We shall do as you command and watch over Kagamine-kun from his arrival tomorrow morning."

"And we will do everything in our power to make sure that he will not cause havoc in our kingdom." Sonika stated.

Yukari smiled as she clapped her hands and purple swirls began to swim around her. "This will be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. And I'm afraid I'll have to make y'all wait a lil longer after this.**

**No reliable internet connection yet so...**

**But please bear with me.**

**Comment and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

_I fix my collar one last time as the coach neared the grand gates of the Megurine Palace. The palace is magnificent, obviously thriving beautifully off of the sweat and blood of the poversed many. My heart pounds against my ribs in both fear and anticipation. I let out a breath to try and calm my nerves, as I kept telling myself that my disguise was perfect, and nobody in the kingdom would be none the wiser. I would capture the hearts of the people here and I would not mess this up. I would get the princess to fall in love with me and I would get my revenge. Either that or..._

_"Miku," Kaito whispers to me from the small opening of the carriage. "We're almost there. Do you look like a decent guy?"_

_I give myself a once over - the best I could sitting down in the enclosed space. The clothes I wear are that of the royalty of the Kagamine Kingdom. Frankly, I do not favor their yellow color, I prefer teal, but for the sake of this mission. "Yeah. The handsomest." I tease cockily, trying to at least find some amusement for a little while._

_The bluenette laughs hoarsely. "I believe that title belongs to me, crossdresser."_

_I roll my eyes at his antics despite the fact that he could not see me. Our short conversation deems enough of a distraction for me that my nerves vanished. Only, now, I am filled with a new worry. The princess._

_Hime, no, Luka-san is loved by everyone in the kingdom. They see her as the one to free them from King Megurine's dark clutches. She is their beacon of hope. Everyone is hoping for the day the cool, aloof, and enthusiastic princess would take the throne. If I was to destroy her, what would that deem me in the eyes of the people? Someone evil? Someone to be loathed?_

_Someone worse than the King?_

_No! Luka is just as wicked as her father. That's the truth. Innocence? She has none! Everything told to the people are just lies to fuel their false hope. I have to open the people's eyes to see this. I must expose her._

_But... Is she really?_

_I am interrupted from my musings as the carriage comes to a halt. The door is opened for me and out I step to the gate of the Megurine mansion, where five maids bows their heads to welcome me. I am not accustomed to this treatment - the maids cared for no one but Rin - but I hide my surprise behind a small smile of gratitude._

_A silver haired woman with a huge purple bow used to tie her hair in a ponytail approaches me before bowing low once more. Her eyes are wary and there is a flush in her cheeks. "W-Welcome to the Megurine Kingdom, Kagamine-kun. Please, let us take your bags." She gestures to Kaito who holds my things from behind me. I nod and she gestures to one of her companions with a light blush to relive the blue haired man of his baggage. A blonde with long hair and huge bangs covering parts of her face moves forward to take the baggage. I saw that even Kaito was having trouble with them and raise a hand to stop the girl from burdening herself with it._

_The silver haired girl seems to see the cause of my distress and assures me that the girl could handle it. "L-Lily is as strong as our men here. I trust her abi-abilities to carry your luggage safely to your room."_

_I arch a questioning brow at Lily who shrugs and heaves the huge bags from Kaito's arms as though they weighed nothing more than a kilo of feathers. I gape, but quickly composed myself. No wonder the Megurine conquered the lands so easily. They had strength in the quality of their men, and women._

_Lily walks away with the bags and the silver haired girl calls my name. "Kagamine-sama, the King has ordered me to e-escort you to the dining area when you arrive so that you may jo-join him and the princess in a morning meal."_

_I nod in appreciation, yet my nerves take full force again. A breakfast with the King. It holds so many chances of me letting my anger and irrationality take control of me and expose myself. If that were to happen, it wouldn't be the chef's cooking in a silver platter - it'd be my head. No. I can do this. This is wonderful opportunity to impress the King. Tsk. I put on a charming smile, which, to my surprise, did nothing to affect the girl in front of me. She merely looks at me with respect in her eyes, and despite her blush, her eyes holds no want unlike all the others I charmed before. Could it be that she knows? No. Maybe she just doesn't like guys? "I would be honered. The long voyage has left me famished and I would love to spend my morning in the presence of two such noble beings."_

_The silver haired girl smiles at the compliment to her masters. No, probably it is only to Luka. This girl would not like the King at all. She is too sweet and innocent to look up to such a cruel master. She gestures me into the manor with her hands and begins to walk a few steps behind me as I began to trudge into the abode of the man I loathed the most._

~x~

Yukari sat on her flying carpet that floated twenty feet in the air above the courtyard of the palace. The Kagamine carriage sat still on the ground, the horses neighed softly as one of the maids took the baggage from the carriage driver. The purple haired girl had a dreamy smile on her face as she watched on.

"You know, with Kagamine-kun's long hair and all, he kind of looks like a woman." She mused.

Sonika, who leaned on the stone balcony a few feet from the hovering girl, narrowed her eyes. While she was not the oldest of the King's lovers, she had a large knowledge about the happening inside and outside of the palace. The rumours normally find their way to her first and she took it upon herself to discover the truth behind the gossip herself. This man, Kagamine Mikuo-kun, was someone that struck her fancy. That teal hair, those blue eyes. They just felt so familiar yet she could not put her finger on what it was.

"Sonika-san! You see it too, don't you?" Yukari asked when she received no response from the green haired woman. Her carpet flew closer to the balcony as she watched the other girl look so lost deep in thought.

When once again she was ignored, Yukari frowned. Her hand flew up and spirals of purple formed around it. With a snap of her fingers, a tiny ball of purple energy was flicked at the older girl. It hit Sonika in her forehead and she turned angrily at the teen. Her eyes blazed with anger and irritation at being hurt and disrupted from her thoughts when she felt she was so close to a discovery.

"Leave me alone, child." She began to turn her back and walk back inside the palace when she felt the familiar sting at the back of her head. She turned around again to face the girl with a scowl on her face, expecting the teenager to be playful and irritating. But when she turned, she saw the purple haired girl sporting a serious expression.

"Sonika-san. Do you see it too?"

The green haired woman stared at her before she began to slowly nod.

"I see it too."

~x~

_The halls leading up to the dining room of the Megurine mansion is exquisite. The furniture and design is so grandeur that you could almost forget the dull and grey world outside. The maids and housekeepers seem friendly enough, especially the shy and stuttering girl that accompanies me to where the princess is. Her name is Haku, and from what I've heard from her, I learned that she acts as the princess' personal maid. I need to get on her good side if I am to get more information about the princess._

_"So... Haku-san," I begin casually as we turn a corner. I can smell the food from here and it's mouthwatering. "What can you say about Hime-sama?"_

_Haku falters a step before quickly covering it up with a swift stride. Her ears are almost as red as her eyes. "H-Hime-sama? She is beautiful and kind." She breathes out a sigh and the small dreamy smile on her face reminds me of how Rin would sometimes just smile after her brother would leave her room. How odd. "If... If you do not mind me asking, Kagamine-sama..." I nod for her to continue. "Are you here to court milady?"_

_Her question catches me off guard. What am I here for? For revenge? To regain what is rightfully mine? To see those beautiful blue eyes once again? I berate myself on my thoughts. I have a mission here. "I am simple adhering to the King's generous request that I stay for a while. I'm sure everyone in the palace will be pleasing company, especially the princess."_

_"Yes." Haku's eyes shift nervously and I arch a brow at her. "L-Hime does seem to favor you very much."_

_There's something I'm missing here._

_"Ah! We're here." Haku exclaims as she stops in front if an arched entrance. I can see the inside where a giant chandelier hangs above the long dining table. The princess and the King are already seated, though they've yet to notice my arrival as they are engrossed in their talk. I find myself in awe at how Luka's eyes light up as she speaks with si much conviction about a topic I cannot hear. I strain my ears and only catch enough words to understand that they are talking about the future of the Kingdom. What I cannot hear is whether or not Luka is for the good of the people._

~x~

"I do not want to marry someone I do not love! More so one I do not even know!" Luka harshly whispered. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her cheeks flushing in silent rage. Her hands curled into fists at her lap as she desperately tried to control her temper.

The King, on the other had, stayed calm and poise as he watched his daughter. "It is your duty, Luka. As it was my duty back then."

The pinkette teenager scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Your duty back then was to wage war."

The King's jaw tensed as his eyes turned cold. "I did what I had to do." He seethed. "You do not know what I had to sacrifice."

Luka's eyes snapped back to her father. "Really? Well, do educate me, father. Just what did you sacrifice?"

The King said nothing as he watched his daughter's eyes light up with a fire he's seen once before.

"Well, father?" Luka continued when her father stayed silent. "Because all I see now is the people suffering. They bleed and sweat for our sake while we dance and dine without so much as a second glance at them. Just how will me marrying a prince from a neighboring kingdom benefit our people? What if that man does not give a mind to the worries of the people? What if he does not care for them, father? Do you wish to leave the kingdom in the hands of such a man.

"I will not be able to do something for our citizens once you seal me off to marriage. For some mortifying reason, only the King gets to decide what'a right and wrong for everyone. What if he doesn't know what's really right? What if all he wants is to wallow in riches while the poor suffer? Answer me, father. Please."

The King watched the princess with judging eyes. "You love the people." Luka scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I do understand your concerns. That is why we shall make sure that he is worthy to rule our kingdom. We shall judge him. If you deem him worthy enough, we will give him a chance to prove himself a great leader."

Luka watched him carefully. She knew she would regret the next words to come out of her mouth. "What do you know of a good leader? Your sword is covered in the blood of the innocent."

A loud slam resounded around the hallowed hall. The King stood panting, eyes filled with rage, and fist on the marble table. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and the fire in his eyes were strong enough that his daughter cowered in fear.

At that very moment, a throat cleared and both pairs of sapphire eyes turned to its direction. Mikuo stood there, countenance calm and demure but eyes swimming with rage, beside a wide eyed and frightened Haku.

The King composed himself quickly and cleared his throat in an attempt to calm his rage. "Ah. Kagamine-kun. I apologize for my little outburst. Please, have a seat." He gestured to seat across where Luka sat. "The other guests shall arrive shortly."

The two teenagers' eyes widened. "Other guests?" The both asked at the same time.

The King looked at their shocked expressions with an amused smile. "Yes. They shall be joining us soon, I hope."

"What are you planning, father?" Luka asked, her eyes shifting from her father to the teal-haired prince sat across her.

With a glint in his eyes, the King said nothing.

~x~

_We sit in awkward silence for a while. I find myself mulling over what happened earlier. Just what had they been talking about to cause such a horrible reaction from him?_

_And the way Luka crumbled._

_My hands unconsciously fist themselves under the table. The look of fear in her eyes cause a pain to shoot up my chest as though I was stabbed. I don't ever want to let that flicker of fear appear in her beautiful eyes again._

_Wait. What? No._

_But this just further proves to me why I loathe him. Even his own daughter cringes in fear. Obviously, he has a temper he cannot control. Was it what caused him to slaughter the innocent citizens?_

_Now we sit here, waiting for the 'other guests'. Luka sits uncomfortably, her eyes shoot to her father every now and then. Then she would look at me._

_The short moment our eyes would catch makes my breath hitch. A flutter starts at the pit of my stomach. My heart begins to thunder against my chest._

_Just what sort of sorcery has she cast on me?_

_The trance is broken so suddenly when her eyes turn to look somewhere else. A small smile immediately graces her features and I can't stop the way I smile as well._

_My attention turns to where she's looking when the King stands. Luka and I stand as well to acknowledge the new comer._

_He is a tall man with curly brown hair and light blue eyes. His lips are curled into a small smirk as he walks closer to us, his hands stuffed in the pockets of the strange outfit he wears. "My King." He bows low before standing straight again with that charming smirk. His accent is unfamiliar and I'm assuming he's from a far away Kingdom._

_"Ahh. Bruno-san." The King greets casually and I'm left to wonder if they are good friends. _

_Bruno grins at him before he turns to Luka. His hands seek the princess' and he lifts it up to his lips to press a small kiss to her knuckles. A strange emotion bubbles up inside of me and I feel the strongest urge to pull out a gun and blast that smirk off of his face._

_"Luka-san." He greets and she smiles at him. My jaw clenches as I watch their interaction._

_"You have grown beautifully since I was last graced with your company, Bruno-kun." Luka compliments him and my heart drops._

_"As have you, my angel. Your beauty astounds me every time I am blessed with your presence. Truly, you must be an angel sent down from heaven." Bruno purrs and Luka giggles._

_He's charming and he seems as though he already holds a special place in the princess' heart. He is a threat to me._

_"Ever the smooth talker, Bruno-kun." A familiar voice cuts through the silence._

_Intinctively, I shoot a frown at the new arrival's direction._

_"Gakupo-san." The princess acknowledges him in a flat tone and his smile falters._

_His eyes find me and a fire is lit in them. He recognizes me and I could not help but shoot him a warning smirk._

_"Kagamine-kun." He nods to me before he quickly averts his eyes to the King. He then bows low. "My King."_

_"Gakupo-kun." The Ming acknowledges. His eyes scan the three men in front of him before he turns to the princess. What is he planning?_

_"Now that you have all arrived, I have an announcement to declare." The King says and my eyes snap to him. I'm getting better at controlling my emotions around him. I need to keep my calm before I achieve my revenge. "Bruno-kun, Gakupo-kun, Kagamine-kun." He calls us to attention. "I assume you are all aware that my daughter is of age." Is he really going to do this? "And all three of you are wonderful bachelors from well-known Kingdoms. Three princeses where one will be chosen to rule the Kingdom after me."_

_"Father!" Luka hisses. Her eyes look betrayed and I swallow the whimper that rises to my throat at the sight._

_"The three of you shall undergo trials to test your worth. Three moons after this day, one of you will be bethroted to Luka." Three months. Three months to win the Hime's heart. Three months to put the plan into action and achieve my revenge._

_"I wish you all luck in the trials and challenges that will come your way." The King turns to his seething daughter. "The prize will be worth all the pain and sufferings."_

_My jaw clench. How could he? How could he treat his daughter as a prize? She is more than a trophy for a champion._

_My hatred for him grows every day._

_I don't think I can survive three months in his constant presence without losing control._

_My eyes find the princess' again and she's pleading. What it is though, I cannot understand. But she doesn't have to plead. I already know I have to win this._

_I need to win or else my life will be spent for nothing._

_I need to win or I will never achieve my revenge._

**~x~**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait and if the chapter is not up to par with your expectations. I will try to update faster but it's just really hard to do so without a computer since the site doesn't allow mobile uploading. which sucks.**

**Anywho. Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Violent reactions? All is welcome.**


End file.
